


the love of my life has a crush on somebody else

by thefaewhowrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: Five and Vanya try tarot reading at home. They accidentally confess things to each other.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	the love of my life has a crush on somebody else

“Vanya,” Five says, “are you sure we could do this at home?”  
“Sure! Plenty of people do.” She replies.

They’re sitting on the living room floor in Vanya’s apartment with a tarot deck in front of them.

“Are you sure we’re educated enough on the subject to be doing this?”  
“Come on, there’s no harm in it! What’s the worst thing that could happen?” She asks.  
“Well, we could misinterpret what our cards mean, and you would worry about it for the rest of the week.”  
“That’s not going to happen,” Vanya laughs nervously, “I think.”

“Alright, time to get started,” Five says while shuffling the cards, “my first question is… what does my crush think of me?”  
“You have a crush!?”   
“Be quiet, I’m trying to focus.” 

He pulls out a card, it was an upright The Fool. Vanya couldn’t help but giggles.

“What does it mean?” He asks, “and don’t say my crush thinks I’m a fool because that’s not how tarot works.”  
“Okay, okay, let’s see,” she gets out her phone and searches for the meaning, “it says that if you get The Fool while asking a love-related question, it means you need to experience new things, go on new adventures to, like, find love?”  
“I have a feeling that we’re not reading it right,” Five sighs.  
“Anyway, I think it’s not a negative thing,” Vanya smiles.  
“That’s good to hear. Now, your turn.” 

She shuffles the cards while mumbling her question,

“How should I deal with a heartbreak?”  
“A heartbreak?” Five stares at her.

Vanya pulls out a card, it’s The High Priestess. She searches for its meaning online again.

“They say it’s a card of… secrets and mystery?” She says, a little confused, “it means that it’s time to retreat and trust my inner instinct, and things around me are not what they appear to be right now.”  
“Huh. Wonder who that is about.” Five tries to avoid eye contact with Vanya but fails miserably.

She squints at him in distrust before she realizes something.

“Wait… you’re keeping a secret from me! Your crush!”  
“And? What about her?” He says, trying to sound calm, but he’s secretly freaking out, which is unusual.  
“Five, we’re adults now. Why are you acting like you’re a teenager?” Vanya stares at him.  
“Well, technically I am eighteen, physically at least. Kind of miss those days when I was actually a teenager, though.”  
“Don’t try to change the subject!” She yells.

Five sighs.

“Alright, alright! I promise I’ll tell you who my crush is, but only after you tell me who broke your heart.”

Vanya was silent for a minute, deciding whether or not she should confess.

“Well,” she mumbles, “the love of my life actually loves someone else, so, you know.”  
“Oh… I’m so sorry.” Five says, reaching his hand out to hold hers, then he realizes something.  
“Yeah,” Vanya nods sadly, “you get it now, huh?”  
“I do,” He answers, “but you don’t”

Vanya stares at him, confused.

“What do you mean?”  
“Maybe,” Five smiles, “the love of your life is a coward who doesn’t have the guts to confess first. Maybe he’s regretting it because he made you sad. Maybe he’s apologizing right now”

She smiles back.

“Well, maybe I accept his apologies.”

They laugh together. He pulls her in for a hug, but because they’re sitting on the floor, she falls over him, and they laugh even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of an amateur at tarot reading, so sorry if I got anything wrong!


End file.
